The Twin Daughter of Hera
by Izzy Jones daughter of hera
Summary: Follow Isabella and Annabella as they make they way to camp half blood. thought love, anger, sadness, and death.
1. Chapter 1

Twin daughter of Hera.

By Izzy Jones daughter of Hera

Chapter 1:

Isabella P.O.V.

Hi I'm Isabella and this is my twin sister Annabella. We are the twin daughter of Hera. Let me tell you about us.

I have short brown hair and light blue eyes. I wear glasses, and I read a lot. That is not like many demigods. Anna has short brown hair and dark blue eyes. She play a lot of sports. I play violin and Anna play guitar.

Our dad was Jefferson Jones, he was a big country musician, before he meet our mother and then we came. He left the music business. He took two jobs just to keep us safe and happy. He has always cared for us our whole life, Because our mother die when we were two months old. We never knew her


	2. Chapter 2

**The twin daughter of Hera.**

**By: I.J. daughter of Hera.**

**Chapter 2**

**Izzy P.O.V**

We both hated the last few weeks of school. Me more than Anna. One)finals. Two)say good-bye to friends, Ivan and Avian Cho the best two guy I know. Three)get pick on by every one because you are short in just a few weeks. But let me tell you from the being. It was the last day of school. I was walking to my locker to get my lunch. I reach my locker. I stood on my tipsy toes and open it.

I grab my cell phone and lunch box. I told the guys, I would meet them at our table. I put my cell phone in my pocket. I slung my lunch box over my shoulder. I close my locker and lock it, before anyone come. I turn to face, my twin sister, Annabella. . Anna or AJ (as Avian call her) was stand there with her friends, waiting for me.

"what do you want Annabella?" I asked. She looked at me like she does every day, a sly smile. Anna's friends pinned me to the wall. One on each side. They pinned my arms behind me. This is normal of them. Any minute Ivan and Avian are going to came looking for me and find me with blood coming out of my nose.

" No release my twin sister you two. We are here to make nice with her." Anna said. The two girl released my arms and stood there shock at what she had just said. Up to this point I was the same way. Anna really just called me her twin sister. She never call me that at school. While you know what they say ' there a first time for every thing.'

I heard something hit the floor, Ivan must have fallen, again. I walk to the doors. And look down it was not just Ivan but Avian too. I shook my head, and started laughing. Anna broke out of mean girly girl to tomboy Anna, tomboy is my really twin sister, the real Annabella June Jones.

I held out my hands for them to take. Ivan and Avian took them without thinking first. They can always trust me. I know them since pre-k. The last bell goes off. Singling the end of the last day. I reopen my locker, grab my sunglasses and bag. I take my bag and hit Anna.

"That for making me miss lunch Anna." I said. Throwing it over my shoulder. Anna put her arm around my neck. I step out from under her and huge the guys. Anna, me, Ivan, and Avian had plans for after training.

We are going for a walk in the park before we go out for are going to meet us out side of the locker room after training. They said they had to ask us something important.


	3. Chapter 3

**The twin daughters of Hera**

**By: I.J. daughter of Hera**

**Chapter 3**

**Izzy P.O.V**

Training for the swim team is more like play that you pay for. I really do not know why dad make us do it. But I know dad does it so that we can make friends. We have friends. Training takes about an half hour to an hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~half an hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Anna run to the locker room faster then any other girl. The guys would be here any minute. I had talk the guys in to let Anna hanging out with us, and that not easy. And by talk I treated never to talk with them again if they said no. Because no one and I mean no one say no to never say no if I do that. It may take about two weeks but it always work, because we all know were the guys would be if they did not have me, Military school.

With out me they would have be expelled if it was not for me okay and Anna, thanks to us the guys are not doing four hundred push up every single day, we do ten pushup a day, I know and Anna quickly got change. we always pack matching often for after swimming. Okay not exactly the same often, but they are close. We do it for our dad, it make him happy. I was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a dark blue tee shirt.. Anna was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue tee shirt.

Anna help me get my lunch box in my bag a then we slip into our sneakers on and run out of the locker room. I run fast but Anna runs faster. The guys were waiting for us. Ivan saw me and elbow his brother in the rib cage. I know because the guys started fighting, after that I had to stop them quickly before they hurt each other but some how they always end up getting hurt. no they do not hurt each other it me that hurt them. They never get along for more then a week with out me around. Hey do not laugh it happen before. And they still will not let me out of they sights again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**FLASH BACK**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**It happed about two months ago. I was run late to school. So I took the usually short cut. And I could not see anything. I hit some thing hard, and fell. I must of black out, because the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. I sat up and look around. **_

_**It was a white room. Anna was a sleep next to my bed and Ivan and Avian was against the wall talking to my papa. Papa had his back to me, but I could tell he was mad. The look on Ivan face. Avian is like Anna straight face 24/7. **_

_**I shook my head, and I could hear something in my head. I could hear a beeping sound too. It was my hearing aid, explain the rattling sound in my head and why I could not hear any thing. It must of unclogged it self and was now in farer then before. I screamed at the top of my deft lungs. It was not that loud. My papa turned around to see me a wake. He run to my side and sign 'clam down my tulip' .**_

_**I sign back 'I scared papa. My head hurts and I can not hear any thing' . My papa put one his hand on my elbow and with the other sign'it will be okay my sweet tulip. You and firefly are both okay now please clam down'. Anna look at me and we talk with our hands. Finals we went back to sleep. **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**END**_ _**FLASH BACK**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk right in between them, hands out. They fist bump me and then we did our friend ship shake. I will not tell you what it is. I put the guys in head locks and Anna takes a quick picture. I let go of both of them and we all started laughing.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Ivan try to take hold of my hand. I run to the door. Ivan, Avian and Anna were right behind me. Ivan reached me first. I let him pick me up so we could do our thing. I flip over his shoulder and landed on my feet. It what we do. But sometime during the flip I might hook my foot on to his side and hang from his back. And that what I did to day.

Ivan walked with me on his back, to the park and then let me off. We were in frount of the fountain. Ivan sat me down on the fountain, just as the light came on. Avian did the same thing. The color lights made Anna's steaks stand out. Anna usually dose not have highlights, but this year dad said she could. Ivan got out his readed glasses and a piece of lined paper. The guys got on they knees.

" _**Isabella you are brave and bold.**_

_**you are strong and clever. **_

_**You bring the sun to my day.**_

_**I know how to make you laugh.**_

_**I know you the best. **_

_**And we have being friends since pre-k.**_

_**So Isabella may Jones will you go out with me."**_ Ivan and Avian asked at the same time. Me and Anna…


	4. Chapter 4

_**The twin daughter of Hera.**_

_**By I.J. daughter of Hera**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Izzy p.o.v.**_

Me and Anna look at each other and screamed. We had dreamed this day out since third graded. And guess what this is my dream come true. I said we would be by the fountain in the park and the guys would ask us in a poem. Anna said they would ask us some where we all love to go after games, A jack's barn. It is a really good restaurant here in our town.

Every one know about it, and speaking about a jack's we better get going, if we want to make it to dinner. Our aunt Lynn owns the place so we have to get there if we want to eat before the supper rush happens. But know the guys all of my life, I know they would not move until they got in answer. Anna look at me and I nodded my head.

" Yes." we said in unison. Then we jump into they arms. Yes we kissed a little bit. But that quickly ended. As I remember what time it was. Aunt Lynn is also our ride home after work. Yes we work for her. But that only during the summer. And it is non of you BEE WAX! So shut up and listen to the rest of our story.

" Hey guys, we have to leave before it is 6:30." I said. Turning Ivan round and hoping on his back. My way of getting what I want with him. Is being nice. That or just telling him what to do works to. So I rode on Ivan back until we got to A jack's barn. I hop down and kiss Ivan on the cheek. We walk in. only to see our aunt crying, and that never happens.

The phone was off the hook. Came to think of it our dad has not called yet to check on us. He always do, after all we work in the summer seven am to seven pm. And during the school year it three to seven. But he always calls by now. Even on our day off. I take out my cell phone and call our dad. It rings three times and then some one pick up, one problem it NOT OUR DAD!

"Hello who is this?" the person ask. It was a woman's voices. I took a deep breath.

"I am Isabella May Jones daughter of the own of that cell phone. And I would love to know who are you? What are you doing with my dad phone? And what happened to my papa?" I said in one breath, very slow so that they could under stand me. There was slicing on the other end, until I hear the person take a deep breath.

" I am officer Jay, and I would like to talk to the oldest of you two?" she asked. I bused out laughting. I know she was confuse.

"you are talking to the oldest, officer, you can check put daddy phone on speaker and go to the photo search my girls. And you will see that I am the oldest of us two." I said, I taught our dad how to use his cell phone. Okay Anna taught me and I taught dad.

" Where are you and you sister?" she ask.

" A jack's barn. We work there. But can you please tell me what happen to my papa." I said. Put my phone on the counter and turning on the video. Officer jay was very pretty.

She looked like my brother girlfriend. She look really sad. I could she behind her. Our dad body was broken like he had jump and broken every bone in his body. It is not a scene that I wanted to let my sister see. Officer Jay smiles. She was just trying to be nice.

" A jack's barn is a three minute walk from the park. It not hard to miss." I said. Putting the phone up to my ear and push away from Anna. She was trying to over hear. But I nodded to Avian and he understood the plan get Anna away from me. Avian walk over to Anna and talk to her.

" I am truly sorry but your father is died." she said. I drop my phone and ran. I had gotten a good look at the place. It was the only building near the park. Our dad work there. I ran all the way.

Our town is very small, but not to small for me. I knew where every thing was in town. I turned right then left than another right. And then I saw the flashing red lights and the yellow tape. I ran faster. But as I got close the officers saw me and one stop me.

"LET ME GO. THAT MY DAD." I yelled trying to get free from the cop. That was not easy. You see if I don't be careful I could really hurt some one because I have abnormal straight. I usually am in better control of it. But for some reason I was not, maybe it was because my dad was died and I had to get to him. That and I am the best shot with an arrow at my school.

I grab his wrist and broke his grip. I flipped him with easy. I have to remember to write to Ares and tell him thank you for the tea Kwon do lessons. It was easy for me to do a lot of things. And no I can not binned a metal pipe. That is imposable. Well not if you are a blacksmith which is my other brother is. A lot of officers had saw that and was now circling me. I easy got away but run full speed thought them. Okay sliding in soccer does come in handy out side of the game. Dad never could under stand that.

I always love soccer, and that not to play but to watch. Anna on the other hand loved to play sport. But that is not important. I ran straight to my dad. Only to be stop by officer Jay. For some reason I could not shake the feeling that she was formally. Then I saw it my dad trough was tour off. I knew of monsters for many years. I just never told my sister.

My guess is that she is either a monster, goddess, or demigod. I say monster, but sometimes I am wrong. I whispered the poem our dad had taught us as little kids' _**April showers bring May flowers, which lead to the firefly of June**_.' our mother's middle name was April, mine is May and Anna is June. It help when you are facing a monster to act totally stupid. Works on monsters, boys, jocks, any thing really. Well beside dads, then it never work most times.

"well it one of the queen' s of the gods brats." she said. I thought '_**May flower bloom**__'_. And then I was holding my bow of steel in my hand and had my arrows of bronze and diamond on my back. I had a knife up my pant leg for back up. But I never miss my target. I looked over my shoulder and saw my sister with a sword.

I smiled to my self. Daddy must of told us at deferment times. Then it hit me goddess of discord, that who she was Eris, man I hate her gut from the last time I saw her. I run my hand over the back of my ear. The scare never seen, by any one else but Anna. Yes, she is why they had to surgery remove my hearing aid.

I notched my arrow and took aim. I never miss and I pray to Artemis that Eris feel this more then I have ever felt. Anger, sadness, pain, regret, lost, confuse. All of them in one single arrow. I felt a tear fall down. Anna had ran past me and was fighting with Eris. Eris look board. She flung her hand and sent Anna flying.

No one hurts my TWIN SISTER. I ran right at her. I was mad. And you never want to get me mad, because I am almost out of control. Almost. The only time I true lost my self was when I was six years old and dad had been dating this witch of a woman. She had hit my sister and dad. So I punch her. As I said no one hurts my sister. My arrow hit. She was pined. I took my knife out. And stab her other shoulder. Okay I did lose my temper.

" That is for my dad, you witch." I said. I got on my knees and waited for Ares to come like always. And I was right. Ares and my mother Hera. Yeah you knew what shut up, I am telling the story here not you. My eye locked with my mother. They were a bright blue just like mine.

I looked over at Ares, and let me tell you that he looked mad. Let me tell you this, no one makes fun of his little sisters and get away with it. Not even the other gods. And if anyone hurt us in any way he get worse. So Eris is in for a long night of pain. I feel my knees give away. I was falling face first. But luckily Ares moves fast. And also lord Apollo was here to. I did not past out. That and Anna is so denying that she totally past out. Ares hand me to Ivan who looked scared. Ares whispered something in his ear.

Ivan ran over to lord Apollo's sun charity. I could not feel my right arm and my legs. I look at what was off. Right sleeve of my jacket, both pant legs to a quarter of the way up my upper legs. There was a lot of cuts on my legs and my right arm. There was a tear in the left sleeve of my jacket. And there was a huge cut traveling up my left arm. I am a worrier and I do not feel pain. **CRUSE YOU ARES**! But I can barely move so no one heard me say it. He trained me to never feel pain, and I hate him for it.

Ivan lied me down on one of the seat. Some times being small is good. I yelped, because my legs where on fire, and pain run up them, it was treble. And this part I just hate to tell you, because it was so gross. In other words I throw up right on Ivan's favorite bright yellow button up shirt.

And he is still mad about it. In my defense I did say sorry for it. I throw up after the surgery on my ear to, doctors say it is a reflex my body has so that it can get out in foreign martial, in simple word I throw up to get out the germs that enter my body.

Ivan help me get out of my jacket with out hurting my arm worse. You could see the stitches I had in for the past three weeks. Avian come in with a blanket and a new top for Ivan. The guy stayed by me the whole time Ares and mamma was yelling at Eris.

Then lord Zeus and the other gods come to form an emergency council. Which includes uncle Poseidon, and uncle Hades. They really do like me and Anna because we sweet and care for the sea animals and the nocrouela animals. Finally Ares came the guys left.

" Isabella how are you felling? And why in the name of our mother did you do that?" he ask like the big brother he is. He held my hand the whole time, well not the whole time because Apollo made Ares leave. He should of not done that because I screamed for most of the time.

I can not stand the sun on my skin. So having Apollo heal me is like I am dieing in a wind storm. I screamed the line from the poem, and I was holding a knife at Apollo's neck. He never did like me, therefore I can not stand out side in the middle of a summer day with out sunscreen.

I will burn. Anna is not so bad but she will also burn. Apollo screamed and that made me drop my knife and started crying. Ares run on the bus and attack Apollo. He did not think about claming down, or holding me, no it was Artemis who thought about that. Finally I stop crying and yelled at them.

" stop it both of you. That is no way to act in frount of us kid**…"**


End file.
